1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bed assembly with a youth bed beneath and crib above and more particularly pertains to constructing beds in restricted space with a crib at an elevated orientation and a youth bed in lower orientation in a bunk fashion.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of youth beds and cribs of various constructions including bunk-type construction is known in the prior art. More specifically, youth beds and cribs of various constructions including bunk-type construction heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of constructing beds in a bunk fashion for conservation of space, with the beds being of a wide variety of designs and configuration are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, the prior art discloses in U.S. Pat. No. 5,201,085 to Shamie a crib with drop side lock.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,146,631 to Deal discloses a convertible crib, toddler and twin bed.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,038,427 to Golden discloses a convertible crib-youth bed.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,189,796 to Gutner discloses a adjustable mechanism for guard rail of a bunk bed.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,821,822 to Borreggine discloses a combination cradle, crib and youth bed.
In this respect, the bed assembly with a youth bed beneath and crib above according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of constructing beds in restricted space with a crib at an elevated orientation and a youth bed in lower orientation in a bunk fashion.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved bed assembly with a youth bed beneath and crib above which can be used for constructing beds in restricted space with a crib at an elevated orientation and a youth bed in lower orientation in a bunk fashion. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.